Freaky Friday
by flammeche
Summary: Merlin n'a de cesse de le répéter : en médecine, le plus important c'est la posologie, sinon gare aux effets secondaires


**Disclamer : **La légende arthurienne appartient depuis bien longtemps à qui veux bien la conter, mais son traitement absurde loufoque tendre et parfois amer n'appartient qu'à Alexandre Astier et à la géniale interprétation de ses acteurs.

**Episodes références** **:**

Cet OS peut s'intégrer dans les livre I à III

- Polymorphie (Livre I, ep. 81)

- Le coup d'épée (Livre I, ep.58)

**Note de l'auteur** : Et bien me revoilà parti dans mes délires après plus d'un an sans publication. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée. Ce scénario est sans prétention. Il est loin d'être le plus drôle ou le plus original. Il est rempli de clichés. Pourtant étrangement, si un génie sortait d'une lampe en me disant qu'un des scénarios que j'ai écrit pourrait être joué par l'équipe de _Kaamelott_, je crois que c'est celui-là que je choisirai…

Bonne lecture à tous

.

.

._**  
**__**Freaky Friday**_

.

_**Introduction**__  
Intérieur jour  
La chambre de Guenièvre et Arthur au petit matin_

.

.

_Arthur se réveille, s'étire avec grâce. Guenièvre est emmitouflée sous les couvertures_

**ARTHUR **—Je ne sais pas vous _(se racle la gorge)_ mais j'ai _(se racle à nouveau la gorge avec plus d'insistance)_bien dormi._(nouveau raclement de gorge)_

**GUENIEVRE **_(__s'assoit lourdement dans le lit__) _—Dites-moi,ça s'arrange _(se racle la gorge)_ pas...

_Arthur et Guenièvre se lancent un premier regard et tous les deux se mettent à hurler simultanément._

.

.  
**Acte I**_  
Intérieur jour  
Le laboratoire de Merlin_

_._

_._

_Merlin Arthur et Guenièvre toujours en chemises de nuit._

**GUENIEVRE **_(menaçante) _—J'espère que vous avez une explication qui tienne la route.

**MERLIN **—Non… Là, j'vois pas.

**GUENIEVRE **—Ce serait pas la potion contre la toux que vous nous avez donné hier soir, par hasard ?

**MERLIN **—Vous avez bien respecté la posologie ?

**ARTHUR **—La quoi ?

**MERLIN **—La posologie : trois gouttes dans une tisane sauge / verveine avec un peu de miel.

_Guenièvre lance un regard d'interrogation et de menace à Arthur._

**ARTHUR **—C'est grave si j'ai mis autre chose que de la sauge ?

**GUENIEVRE **—Non mais j'y crois pas, pas foutu de préparer une tisane, je vous demandais pourtant pas grand chose. Bon vous avez mis quoi à la place ?

**ARTHUR **—Du tilleul… à moins que ce ne soit de la camomille... Oh mais je ne sais plus moi !

**MERLIN **—Ben voilà, je le dis toujours, la posologie c'est primordiale, si on la respecte pas il peut y avoir des effets secondaires.

**GUENIEVRE **—Vous avouerez tout de même que question effet secondaire ça se pose là.

**MERLIN **—C'est le risque, je vous avais pourtant bien dit de respecter la prescription.

_Elias de Kelliwic'h fait son entrée dans le laboratoire._

**ELIAS **—Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme connerie encore ?

**MERLIN **—Oh l'autre tout de suite…

**ELIAS **—Je sais pas. Une intuition… Et puis quand je vois le Roi et sa femme à l'aube, en chemises de nuit dans le laboratoire, ça laisse pas beaucoup de place au doute.

**ARTHUR **—Nous avons changé de corps.

**ELIAS **—C'est-à-dire ?

**GUENIEVRE **—A cause de ces deux imbéciles je me retrouve dans le corps de ma femme et vice versa.

**ELIAS **—Ah ouais ! En effet… Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait exactement ?

**ARTHUR **— Il semblerait que j'aie modifié les effets de la potion pour la toux que Merlin nous a prescrite… Je pensais bien faire.

**ELIAS **—Dites-moi, elle était pas dans une petite fiole bleue cette potion ?

**MERLIN **—Oui et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire d'abord ?

**ELIAS **—Et bien ça me fait que votre sirop contre la toux c'était ma potion de mutation !

**MERLIN **—Mince ! … la boulette.

**GUENIEVRE **—Est-ce que vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne ?

**ELIAS **—C'est une potion qui permet de changer de corps. Et bien c'est ce que vous a donné cet incapable.

**MERLIN **—Vous aviez qu'à mettre une étiquette dessus ! Au moins j'aurais pas confondu.

**ELIAS **—Mais y'en avait une !

**MERLIN **—Non, mais oui, mais je croyais que je m'étais encore trompé…

**GUENIEVRE **—Bon ça va durer combien de temps ce bordel ?

**ELIAS **—Ça dépend, vous en avez pris combien ?

**ARTHUR **_(en se dandinant légèrement) _—Trois gouttes chacun…

**ELIAS **—Pas plus de vingt-quatre heures… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous tortiller comme un asticot ?

**ARTHUR **_(gêné)_—Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve les commodités les plus proches ?

**ELIAS **—Dans la cour, deuxième porte à droite en sortant…

**ARTHUR **—Merci _(quitte prestement du laboratoire)_.

**GUENIEVRE **—Me dites pas qu'elle est allée ? … _(__sort tout aussi rapidement en hurlant)_ Rev'nez ! Il est pas question que vous touchiez à mes…

.

.

.  
**ACTE II**_  
Extérieur jour  
Les jardins de Kaamelott._

_._

_Guenièvre - qui est en réalité Arthur - est assise sur un banc, essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Arrive d'un pas décidé, un grand sourire aux lèvres le Seigneur Lancelot._

**LANCELOT **—Ah ! Ma Reine ! Vous voilà enfin…

**GUENIEVRE **—Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ? Vous deviez pas être en réunion avec le Roi ?

**LANCELOT **_(__surpris par le ton et le vocabulaire de la Reine__)_—Et bien elle a été annulée et je me disais que comme cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas bavardé tous les deux, c'était l'occasion. Je vous ai négligée ces derniers temps. _(prend la main de la Reine dans la sienne)_ Me pardonnez-vous ?

**GUENIEVRE **_(retire vivement sa main) _—Qu'entendez-vous exactement par « négligée » ?

**LANCELOT **—Et bien, je sais que vous avez parfois le besoin de vous confier à un ami à l'oreille attentive et je pensais justement être cette personne… Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

**GUENIEVRE **—Disons que je ne suis pas tout à fait moi-même aujourd'hui.

**LANCELOT **—Cela explique votre mauvaise humeur… Vous aurait-il encore malmené ?

**GUENIEVRE **—Mais de qui est-ce que vous parlez encore ?

**LANCELOT **—Et bien du Roi voyons ! De qui d'autre ?

**GUENIEVRE **—Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?

**LANCELOT **—N'ayez pas peur, je vous comprends… Il peut parfois se montrer blessant et incroyablement égoïste.

**GUENIEVRE **—Egoïste ?

**LANCELOT **—Je vous l'accorde, avec le peuple il est généreux, se soucie de son bien-être, mais à vous, vous témoigne-t-il plus d'affection ?

**GUENIEVRE **—Mais il me témoigne l'affection que je mérite !

**LANCELOT **—Ne vous sous estimez pas, vous méritez tellement plus… Et puis, il suffit de voir comment il se comporte avec nous autres chevaliers.

**GUENIEVRE **—Vous allez pas me dire que vous manquez d'affection ?

**LANCELOT **—Non pas vraiment, mais de considération oui.

**GUENIEVRE **—Vous êtes gonflé tout de même ! Vous êtes ministre, un des chevaliers qu'il porte le plus en estime.

**LANCELOT **—Alors pourquoi il ne me le dit jamais…

**GUENIEVRE **—Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Par pudeur j'imagine.

**LANCELOT **_(un peu énervé) _—Oui mais quand il s'agit de l'autre abruti de Perceval c'est pas la même chanson…

**GUENIEVRE **—Vous seriez pas un peu jaloux ?

**LANCELOT **—Pfff… Jaloux ! … Oui, oui je suis jaloux ! Jamais il ne m'invite à déjeuner en tête à tête…

**GUENIEVRE **—Et bien si vous étiez plus… je ne sais pas moi, plus…

**LANCELOT **—Con ?

**GUENIEVRE **—Non là, je crois qu'il a sa dose, disons moins intransigeant, plus souple et drôle…

**LANCELOT **—Drôle ? Je suis ministre moi, pas amuseur public !

**GUENIEVRE **—Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais, vous manquez de souplesse…

**LANCELOT **—Et bien je préfère manquer de souplesse plutôt que de gouverner comme une...

.

.

.

_**ACTE III**__  
__Intérieur jour  
Salle de travail_

.

_Arthur - qui est en réalité Guenièvre - Bohort et Léodagan sont en pleine discussion._

**LEODAGAN **—… gonzesse !

**ARTHUR **—Et bien elles pourraient vous en apprendre les gonzesses comme vous dites ?

**LEODAGAN **—Mais avouez tout de même que sucrer le budget pour les tourelles au profit du Seigneur Bohort c'est un peu rude.

**BOHORT **—Mais arrêtez de vous plaindre non de non ! Pour une fois que le Roi me donne raison et ne cède pas à vos ambitions belliqueuses.

**ARTHUR **—Tout à fait père… Je veux dire « _Beau-père_ »… Qu'est-ce que ça coûte pour une fois ?

**LEODAGAN **—Ça coûte que je vois pas l'intérêt de créer un nouveau jardin, quand il y en a déjà un très bien, surtout si c'est au détriment de la sécurité du pays.

**BOHORT **—Mais des tourelles il y en a déjà toutes les demi-lieues, alors qu'un jardin d'aromates manque cruellement.

**ARTHUR **— Sans parler du fait qu'elles nuisent au paysage.

**LEODAGAN **—Otez-moi d'un doute ? Vous êtes chefs d'état ou guide touristique ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que ça perturbe un peu le panorama ?

**ARTHUR **—Ça me fait que ça me dérange, voilà tout ! J'aime, lorsque je me promène au bord de la plage ne pas avoir, systématiquement une tourelle qui viennent s'intercaler entre moi et le coucher de soleil.

**LEODAGAN **—Non mais là c'est de mieux en mieux… Vous préférez que ce soit les envahisseurs qui viennent s'intercaler ?

**BOHORT **—Mais même si on les construisait vos tourelles, nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour en assurer les gardes. La moitié d'entre elles ne sont d'ailleurs jamais occupées.

**LEODAGAN **—Mais c'est des détails ! Et les aromates vous croyez que ça sert ?

**ARTHUR **— Au moins ça sent bon.

**LEODAGAN **—Et vous pouvez m'expliquer l'intérêt ?

**ARTHUR **—Je ne sais pas moi… Ah Si !… Lorsque les hommes rentreront de campagne, ça les nettoiera des effluves nauséabonds du campement.

**BOHORT **—Je ne savais pas que cela vous incommodait également Sire.

**ARTHUR **—Sans compter que cela sera d'une aide précieuse en cuisine.

**BOHORT **_(en joie) _—Ah Sire ! Vous ne savez pas le bonheur que vous me faites…

_Bohort claque une bise sur la joue d'Arthur qui après une légère surprise la lui rend sous le regard médusé de Léodagan._

**LEODAGAN **—C'est bien ce que je disais… Une gonzesse !

.

.

.

_**Conclusion**__  
Intérieur nuit  
Laboratoire de Merlin et Elias de Kelliwic'h._

_._

_Elias est en train de travailler quand Lancelot fait son entrée._

**LANCELOT **—Je viens chercher ce que je vous ai demandé.

**ELIAS **—Désolé mais je l'ai pas.

**LANCELOT **—Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'elle serait prête aujourd'hui.

**ELIAS **—Il y a eu comme qui dirai un imprévu.

**LANCELOT **_(tousse légérement) _—Et vous avez prévu de me rembourser, je suppose ?

**ELIAS **—Que diriez-vous plutôt d'un échange

**LANCELOT **_(enthousiaste) _—Ne me dite pas que finalement vous avez une potion de polymorphie ?

**NOIR**

**ELIAS **— Je pensais plutôt a du sirop pour la toux


End file.
